A fun night in
by Sachiamaya
Summary: Emmalina Scafgood was preparing a fun night in with her chilhood friend and long-term crush Charlie Weasley. Little did she know how the night would turn out. ONE SHOT.


A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Charlie Weasley. The bane of Em's existence.

Em's parents and the Weasley's went to Hogwarts together, so only naturally, they would encounter at some point. They had been friends since childhood. Although she was closer to Percy in age, she had always felt drawn to Charlie.  
They would constantly bicker as children, always trying to beat each other. That never really changed with age, only the competition changed. Instead of, who can run fastest to the other side of the burrow, it became; who can apparate to London first, or who can ride a dragon first. Of course, Charlie would usually win, but that would never stop her.

Em first realised that she had an attraction to him at school. She was 14, he was 17 and she hexed him for making out with Melinda Buttersworth in the courtyard. From that moment on, she knew she was done for.

She was happy with the way things turned out though, when Charlie left to work with dragons, he would come visit her once a month. Then it just became a regular routine of once a month dinners, or movie marathons, trying not to let their competitive side out too much. After the war, Charlie would still come over, try to keep everything normal. The death of Fred certainly hit him hard, as did her parents' death with Em. But the Weasley's looked after her to make sure she was ok and every month, Charlie and Em would still have their dinners.

"I don't know why you don't just get together" Ginny asked as they sat in their usual corner at the cafe after shopping.  
"It's not that simple Gin" Hermione replied  
"Charlie doesn't see me that way!" Em replied  
"Emmalina Scafgood there is no reason for a man to keep a monthly reunion with a woman for nearly 10 years, if he didn't see her that way!" Ginny started to go red in the face with annoyance  
Em looked down sheepishly. She knew, or rather hoped that this was the case, but she also knew it wouldn't be true.  
"Gin, he's my best friend and I am his, there is nothing else going on!" Em sighed  
"Sweetie, you really need to do something about it! Either shag him or get over him!" Ginny winked  
"Eww don't talk about your brother like that!" Hermione blushed  
"I didn't complain when we could hear you and Ron at it in the middle of the night last Christmas!" Ginny giggled.  
Hermione blushed even more.  
"I….I don't….." Hermione stuttered  
"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with us! Wouldn't want people to know about your little antics after Viktor!" Ginny smirked. "Anyway, like I said, shag him, or shag someone else. Someone preferably delectable!"  
"Gin!" Em gasped  
"Well if you're not getting it from my brother, I'd prefer your sexual exploits become a part of my wet fantasy!" Ginny licked her lips slowly  
"Over me or my exploit?" Em smiled and they all chuckled.  
"Seriously though, do something please! Your sexual frustration keeps building and don't need another ratty friend" Ginny sighed and left the cafe.  
"She's only trying to help Em" Hermione smiled as she got up to leave as well, "I'll see you tomorrow hun. Got to get ready for dinner with Ron"  
Hermione hugged Em as she left.

Em looked down at her watch and realised that it was already 4pm, meaning that Charlie would apparate in about 2 hours. This time, they said dinner and it was her turn to cook.

She arrived at her apartment quickly, being slightly nervous. Last month's encounter involved going to a Hollyhead Harpies game to watch Ginny and ended with a truth or dare streak from Charlie on the field.  
 _Maybe Gin's right_ Em thought.  
But all thoughts were lost as Em got ready and started to cook dinner. Time flew so quickly and Em rushed into her room to get changed.

She heard a loud pop in the living room.  
"Mmmmm something smells good!"  
"I'll be out in a minute Charlie" She smiled into her mirror as she finished.  
Em left her room, saw Charlie and smiled. Charlie looked over and was surprised. The red fitted dress suited her perfectly. He knew she was more into blue, being a die-hard Ravenclaw, but the colour and shape were definitely flattering. The slight cleavage was doing wonders for his lust-filled thoughts. He was pulled away from his thoughts with another pop.

"Wow Scafgood, your apartment is _almost_ clean."  
Em took a deep breath in confusion as she heard the pop and saw Draco Malfoy standing in her living room.

"Em, let me explain" Charlie sighed, seeing Em's confused face.  
Another pop. Harry Potter. Another. Ginny Weasley. More and more of her friends started to fill the apartment.

"There's not enough food for everyone" Em groaned into Charlie's ear as she sped across the room.  
"Don't worry about that my dear!" Draco snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared.  
"Yes master?" The house elf asked  
"Cook us some dinner will you? The hostess clearly hasn't made enough for all of the guests" Draco complained, and in a flash the house elf apparated out.  
"I'd have made enough Malfoy, if…" Em started, but was pulled in to the kitchen by Charlie.

"Em…" Charlie started  
"Don't Em me Charles Weasley!" Em grunted "What the hell are all these people doing here?"  
Em's face started going red with anger, Charlie had to stifle a giggle, reminding himself of Ginny.  
"Look, Draco's funding our new project, I couldn't just leave him in Romania" Charlie sighed  
"Yes you could! Leave that bloody git for the dragons!"  
"Look, I know he can be a git, but…" Charlie tried to reason with her  
"But nothing! And that only explains Malfoy! What about your brothers? And Harry? Ginny?"  
"Well, Malfoy kinda has a thing for Ginny and so he owled the burrow and everyone else kinda joined in" Charlie tried his puppy dog stare, something he knew worked on Em every time.  
She tried to look away, to resist, but failed miserably. Em sighed and turned off her oven. Clearly that food would be used for leftovers tomorrow.  
"Fine, but you owe me Weasley!" Em sighed  
Charlie smiled, triumphant. But was slightly annoyed from the use of his last name.  
"Since when are we on last name basis?" He pouted, stepping closer  
 _Merlin have mercy, is he actually flirting with me?_ Em thought  
"Since you decided that investors were worth more than childhood friends and traditions" Em stuck her chin out, she could almost feel Charlie's breath on her face.  
 _When did he get so close?_ She thought  
"They're not worth more Em" Charlie brushed his arm past Em's to lean on the counter behind her "Just….helping out"  
Charlie placed his other hand on the counter on the other side of Em. She then noticed how tall he had become as he leaned down to be at eye level.

A loud pop burst them from their thoughts, and Draco shouting that dinner was ready with many bottles of wine.  
The pair joined everyone in the living room. Charlie going over the Draco and the boys, helping with the wine, and Em being confronted by Ginny, Hermione and Luna.  
"So….." Luna smiled  
"We're sorry Em," Hermione sighed, "it was a surprise to all of us, and we thought you could use the company with Malfoy around"  
Em sighed, Hermione was right. She did want her best friends around if the git was going to be here and she wouldn't get any time with Charlie.  
"Is the dress a statement of some sort?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively  
Em looked down in surprise. She had completely forgotten about her outfit, and looking around, she was completely overdressed.  
"I'll go change" Em started to blush  
"Are you sure? You look hot!" Ginny tapped her arm  
"I'm sure" Em sighed and quickly walked into her bedroom, not unnoticed by Charlie.  
A little concerned as to where his best friend had just gone, Charlie then followed her.

"Everything ok Em?" Charlie asked  
"Yes Weasley everything is fine!" Em opened her closet, not turning to look at Charlie.  
Charlie sighed and hugged her from behind. He loved to do this all the time, especially when they danced, but at this moment he was also trying to concentrate, not letting his thoughts go to his crotch.  
"I'm just…..I just wish you had told me. I was completely overdressed in there!" Em wriggled out of the hug, Charlie groaned at the loss of contact.  
"You look perfectly fine to me" Charlie frowned  
"Well, I'm going to get more comfortable" Em sighed, still not turning to look at Charlie.  
Charlie sighed, wanting to say something, but realised it wasn't the best time. So he left her to change, sending in the girls to make sure she's ok.

"Why don't you wear something a bit more sexier?" Ginny sighed watching her friend reach for a jumper and leggings  
"Gin's right! Show him what he's missing!" Luna giggled  
In less than five minutes, Em was changed into a short navy blue skirt and a fitted white vest and knee high socks.  
"Knock him dead!" Hermione smiled  
"Well, not literally!" Luna laughed

The girls all laughed together as they left Em's room to sit for the dinner. Charlie couldn't stop staring as Em sat near the girls instead of him. Usually they would sit very close, but today, Em would show her anger at the Weasley boy.  
Even Draco and Harry were sat with open mouths as Ginny whispered into Em's ear and Em slowly crossed her legs under the glass table.  
 _Think of dragons, think of anything, of Snape or Dumbledore_ Charlie thought to himself, trying to concentrate on his dinner rather than the thought of Em's legs around his waist.  
Thankfully the rest of dinner was without another hitch as Hermione charmed the table to have frosted glass. Draco looked over to his poor friend Charlie. He knew of Charlie's affections for Em when he heard her name in moans of pleasure coming from Charlie's tent and confronted him about it the next day. Charlie had it bad, and he hoped to help in any way that he could.

After dinner, most of the Weasley brothers left for home and their wives, as did Luna to be with Neville, leaving Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron with Charlie and Em.  
"Let's have some more wine!" Draco shouted as Em finished clearing away the plates. Em came back to everyone sitting in the living room. Charlie and Harry on the couch, Ginny and Draco on a throw pillow on the floor and Hermione and Ron snuggled in the armchair. Em sighed as she realised that the only place left really to sit was on the couch with Charlie. She internally groaned at the want to forgive Charlie, realising that it wasn't that bad of a night. Surprising, yes, but a nice change.  
"Come on Harry, move up!" Em ushered the boy-who-lived to sit in the middle, "If I'm going to have to hear dragon stories all night, I'd rather you both not do it over me!"  
Charlie frowned, but still allowed for Harry to move closer to him, seeing Em sit on the edge. This move hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the group either!

"Why don't we play a game?" Draco suggested  
"NO!" The entire party shouted at Draco  
"Why not?" Draco quizzed  
"You don't want Charlie or Em in competition!" Hermione sighed  
"They get a little…..crazy, always trying to outdo each other!" Ginny explained  
"Yeah…..last month's truth or dare ended up with Charlie streaking!" Ron laughed  
"I was scarred for life!" Harry groaned and everyone laughed  
"Ok well how about this, we all take a shot if we don't want to do the dare, and we take a weakened truth serum so that we make sure no-one's lying" Draco smirked  
"No-one tends to lie here, it's the part of truth or dare!" Em snarked  
"And if you don't want to say the real truth you can take a shot!" Draco grinned, pleased with himself.  
The whole party agreed to the rules, nothing too personal for the truth questions, or at least, nothing too embarrassing.

"Ok Scafgood, I dare you to…..sit next to Charlie-boy!" Draco chuckled, slightly drunk.  
Em giggled slightly. They'd been playing this game for the best part of an hour and most of them didn't want to do some of the ridiculous dares. They had gone through a bottle of alcohol, mostly consumed by Harry and Draco. This also meant that the dares got fairly easier and sillier as the night went along. She got up, pushed Harry to the side and sat in the middle of the couch, not getting too close to Charlie.  
Em laughed, remembering Harry's lap dance to Ginny ending in a punch from Draco.  
"Everything good?" Charlie asked  
Em opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted with Draco's want to carry on with the game.  
"Who's next?" Draco slurred  
"Maybe you should go home Draco!" Charlie said, concerned.  
Draco put his lips to his fingers to shush Charlie!  
"Let the lady speak!" Draco grunted  
"Alright, Weasley, truth or dare!" Em splurted out, hoping to avoid any confrontation, tapping Charlie on the arm  
"Dare" Charlie turned to Em and sighed, still slightly annoyed at the use of his last name  
Em swallowed hard, realising that this was the first time she had really looked at Charlie all evening.  
"Ok, I dare you to…..go and wash my dishes!"  
"As you wish milady" Charlie smirked as he headed towards the kitchen, hoping that the night wasn't a total disaster and that his best friend would forgive him  
"You could've said anything that that was that best you could've come up with?" Draco frowned  
"I….panicked"  
"We can see that….maybe we should leave the two to sort everything out!" Ginny sighed getting the party together and apparating to the burrow.  
Em sighed into her hands, how was she going to explain everyone suddenly leaving? How would she face Charlie alone, especially since she was supposed to still be angry with him?

As Charlie washed the dishes, he thought of the time he realised he had feelings for his best friend. Charlie was definitely a playboy in his youth, but seeing Em getting close to a guy set him over the edge. He stopped with useless flings after that and let his hand do the work.

He finished and went back in the living room to see only Em on the couch.  
"What happened?"  
"They all decided that they were too drunk and needed to sleep it off" Em responded, not looking at Charlie, much to his annoyance.  
"Look Em, I'm really sorry about tonight, if you like I can ask Draco for time off to come again next week, just the two of us" Charlie sighed, sitting next to Em and brushing his hand against hers.  
"It's fine Weasley" Em shuffled away to the other side of the couch  
"Stop calling me by my last name!"  
"It's your name isn't it?" Em frowned  
"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Charlie sighed, putting his hands through his hair and sitting back, "call me by my first name"  
"Weasley"  
"Em"  
"Weasley" Em stuck her chin out in defiance  
"How about….we continue the game…." Charlie narrowed his eyes  
"That's silly, you can't play truth or dare with two people!" Em hissed, "Besides we don't have the best track record…."  
"Just trust me"  
"Same rules?" Em asked  
"Same rules." Charlie nodded, "I'll go since I did the dare last! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to say my first name!" Charlie smirked  
Em opened her mouth to say something then smiled, realising she wouldn't let him win. So she opened the bottle beside her and took a shot.  
Charlie started to protest, but Em stopped him  
"Rules are rules"  
"But with that, we'll just end up drinking the whole night!" Charlie started, "And we know how your hangovers are, no one needs a repeat of last time!"  
Em laughed, remembering last Christmas and all of the shouting.  
"Say my name!" Charlie husked in a low voice, shuffling a little closer to Em  
"Weasley" Em murmured, raising an eyebrow and shuffling to Charlie  
"My first name" Charlie spoke low, almost a growl. He couldn't believe how much this was turning him on.  
Em got closer so that their knees were touching and whispered; "Weasley" in defiance.  
"I'll make you say it!" Charlie moved closer to Em's ear  
"Weas - ley" Em touched Charlie's face and whispered slowly into his ear, both were heavily panting by this point. Em could feel the heat grow inside her, she should just keep pushing.  
"That's not my name" Charlie spoke low, trying not to feel the hardness against his trousers. He pulled Emma onto his legs, so she straddled him.  
"It's technically a part of your name" She put a hand on his chest and he left his hands on her legs, circling his thumb over her thigh.  
She really wasn't going to let it go.  
With his free hand he held her ass and moved her onto his hard on. Em squealed a little in surprise, she wasn't sure how it got to this point, or how she was able to turn him on, but she was elated.  
Em started to grind against Charlie's hard on, causing a moan in pleasure, she wasn't sure if it was from Charlie or herself.  
"Come on Em, just say it" Charlie pleaded  
Em stopped grinding and smirked, something he had never really seen in his life, but thought it was sexy as hell and wanted to make her do it again. She leaned against his body and whispered into his ear.  
"Ch-Weasley" Em started to stand and headed towards her bedroom door, making sure she looked back at Charlie before entering.

It didn't take even a second for Charlie to run into the bedroom and push Em onto the bed. He kissed her passionately and deep, allowing her tongue to fill his mouth as his hands roamed, pulling up her vest.  
"Say it! Say my first name!' Charlie panted as he pulled off her vest and pulled down her skirt. By this point Em had managed to undo the buttons of Charlie's shirt.  
"Weasley" She panted  
Charlie started to attack her neck with kisses, her sweet spot, as she moaned with pleasure. His hands moved down into her pants and his fingers started to grind against her clit. She dug her fingers into his back and arched in pleasure. They had both wanted this for so long. As she released from her orgasm she shouted his name;

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie smirked for this victory, but wanted more.  
"I need you Charlie…now!"  
"As you wish milady!" Charlie panted, pushing his hard on to her entrance and sliding in, filling her up to the brim. "So tight Em! So good!"  
He gave it a slight moment for comfort and then started to grind into her more passionately. He had never had sex with anyone like this before, and it was wonderful.  
The pace quickened and moans of pleasure kept on and on.  
"I'm close!" Em panted  
"Me too!" Charlie groaned, growing faster as the end was near.  
Em arched back and screamed his name in pleasure, Charlie doing then same with his own orgasm.

After a few moments of bliss, Charlie pulled out, knowing that he was soon to get another hard on, but didn't want to push Em any more.  
"What happens now?" Em asked  
"Well tomorrow is another day, how about we talk about it over breakfast" Charlie put his arm under Em's head allowing her to cuddle up to him. He placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.  
"It won't be weird will it? I mean with everyone?" Em asked  
"I have a feeling that they won't be surprised" Charlie laughed, "Get some rest, we'll talk about it in the morning"

The next morning Em woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She put on her robe to walk in to her living room and spot Charlie shirtless, filling her favourite mug with coffee and handing it to her.  
"Thanks….Charlie" Em smiled and Charlie couldn't resist but to give her a sweet kiss. Within moments, the heat had turned up and they were leaning against the glass table, Charlie grinding his hard on to Em's wetness when they were interrupted with a loud pop.  
"Merlin, Weasley get a room!" Draco groaned, trying to nurse his hangover and get the sight out of his mind.  
"We had a room thanks!" Charlie turned to see his entire family stood beside Draco  
"About bloody time!" Ron laughed, Em started to blush, hiding behind Charlie.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter at the surprise of the new coupling.  
"Glad I came over with everyone last night then?" Charlie whispered into Em's ear  
Em smirked and whispered;  
"Sure thing…Weasley!"


End file.
